Genocide is Overrated
by Wingdinger
Summary: This is the story of how Frisk and their friends save the life"s of three individuals.


Frisk stood in the shadows of the long black, pulsing hallway that was called the barrier. Frisk stood I front of her. Chara. And there stood frisk, staring down the demonic figure while she thought about the impossible choice that she had to make. Two buttons floated floated in front of Frisk, one said "erase". The other said "do not". Chara stood behind the buttons and grew more impatient by the second. "Well why don't you just pick already, we have killed everyone, there gone. So why don't you just erase it, then reset and DO IT ALL AGAIN! Chaara Shouted the last part at Fisk which didn't really help. Frisk looked around for a third option because without Chara in her head, pushing her till the point of total Genocide. Frisk saw that laying on the ground was Asgore's blood red spear. It lay a little to the left of the erase button. Frisk began to walk towards the spear but making it look like she was going to hit the button but at the last moment ducked and ran to the spear and tried to pick it up but they struggled under weight of its heavy blade. Chara's face was mixed with amusement and impatience. "So thats your plan, to fight me? Sure, we just killed everyone but you decide now to grow a spine an-... What are you doing"? Frisk had rammed the spear into the ground, next to a pillar that stood by the door way back to the throne room. Frisk had climbed the pillar and was looking down when Chara had realized her mistake all too late. Frisk fell off the pillar and onto the spear which pierced her and quickly brought down her HP. Unfortunately for Chara when she had been resurrected she took all of Frisk's LV and EXP. Frisk was back down to the standard LV/1 and HP/20. Frisk smiled as she went numb and she saw only the looming letters GAME OVER. Frisk was standing on an invisible platform with two buttons RESET or CONTINUE. Frisk put her hand over the RESET button. Then Frisk's hand was jerked the forced down on the CONTINUE button.

Frisk found their self back in judgment hall, where so many times they had been killed by Sans hand. Frisk walked slowly forward, unlike all the times before when Chara had controlled Frisk. Frisk walked as if reliving a bad dream. Suddenly they heard a voice, his voice. "So, you decided to come back. Round two? Welp, i hope you ready to have another BAD TIME"! Sans initiated a battle. "It's a beautiful day outside, the birds are singing, the flowers are blooming and on days like this, kids like you . .HELL". Sans's eye glowed electric blue and the battle began. Frisk barely moved. They sat there as they were killed again and again. Eventually Sans attacks began to miss Frisk and the battle grew longer just by frisk be so determined to not move. At the forty first reset Sans stopped. "Why? Wh- why do this? are you only doing this to bait me? Try to take advantage of me like what you did to Pap and toriel. Welp you know what i'll take it 'cause i'll show you a little mercy". Sans spared Frisk. "Come 'ere kid". Sans took his hands out of his pockets and raised them as if to invite a hug. Frisk got up, and ran towards sans. Frisk embraced Sans in a hug. Frisk could smell the ketchup on his jacket. "Oh and by the way…...GET DUNKED ON"! Sans summoned a magic bone and stabbed Frisk in the back….literally. "What, you thought i would fall for that, welp kid it's odd that you LV is so low, and… why did you take so little damage? It was true. Frisk took only one HP from the attack. Frisk reset. Frisk walked up to Sans and sat down. Sans sat down across from Frisk, studying them. " Kid….. I don't know why or what you've done but kid you're….crying"? Frisk was silently crying while making an effort not to show it to sans. "I-i….i'm sorry". Frisk rarely spoke so when they rarely did speak it was shocking. (The reason why frisk did not speak was because of something from their past and you the reader will not find out because guess what i'm not really feeling up to it tonight). Sans looked at Frisk thinking about what was happening. "Heya kid I- um…. Wow, how do i say this… could you reset"? Frisk looked at Sans with a questioning look on their face. "Why"? "Welp, for one almost everyone is dead and two… this place is depressing". Frisk took a deep breath and summoned the "True Reset" button. Frisk put their hand over the button and looked over at Sans who was sitting there, smiling back. Frisk pressed down.


End file.
